lorefandomcom-20200222-history
Nythera
- AQW= }} - Dragon (AQW)= }} |race=Half-Human Half-Dragon |gender=Female |relatives='Mother:' Evren Father: Balaur Husband: Ryuuji }} Nythera (in dragonspeak Superior) is purple mage, who is Warlic's half-dragon apprentice, partly a dragon and seems way too power hungry. Biography Murder She kills Warlic shortly before the Storm War. Avatars And she proceeds to battle the Elemental Avatars. She is eventually defeated by the Avatars, but is saved after Warlic returns from Death's Realm. She gives up on getting greater power and starts trying to get back her own. Chaos She gets chaorrupted after breaking a chaos gemerald to increase her power during the fight with Aisha. She tries to control her power but Xing and Xang convince her to let the chaos power control her. Having disappeared into the Blinding Snow Forest afterwards, she is soon tracked down by the players through the use of a C.P.S. (Chaos Positioning Spell). After destroying some of her Chaos Gemeralds, the players confront and fight her, hoping to stop her from losing herself to Chaos. The players confront Nythera who manages to break one of the Chaos Gemeralds assuming her dragon form. The players try to convince her to break away from Chaos and remind her of what a terrible, horrible thing Chaos is and the fact that it saps them of all of their sanity, never to allow them any hope of returning to their normal existence again, but Nythera refuses to listen to them. She declares that she will build a new world compromised of nothing but Chaos where everyone can unleash their true chaotic potential, and escapes to The Void to realize said dream, and scatters many Void Splinters all across the forest as she does so, which would later be used to open a portal to the Void itself. Void Dragon She later has a meeting with the Void Dragon, who is pleased that she heeded his summon and asks her whether she is ready to fulfill her destiny, and she agrees. However, the Void Dragon is plotting to have her make her ultimate sacrifice to make him into the greatest dragon in both the Void and Lore itself by killing her. Feeling that teaming up with her would only make him weaker because he believed she was a weak link (she sacrificed everything to Chaos but he thought she still wasn't strong enough), he tries to kill her but the players step in and save her by blocking his attack. Believing the players should fulfill their destiny alongside Nythera's, the Void Dragon fights to destroy them only to be destroyed by them, breaking Chaos' hold on Nythera. The players remind her that her destiny can't be influenced by others if she doesn't allow it, and that it's never too late to change her path as long as she doesn't let anyone to tell her otherwise. They remind her that they had the choice to side with good or evil just like she had the choice to side with Chaos, and that the fact that she could take matters into her own hands/claws and do whatever she felt was right is indeed her destiny. Thanking them for being heroes in more ways than one since she never thought of it like that, she afterwards gives them a lift out of the Void and back to Guwio Village where she can help rebuild the village and go back to her old sourpuss self again. Wedding She had her own wedding event with Ryuuji, the half-dragon elf. Wedding Cameos Later on, similar to the Wedding of Bello and Merca as well as Cysero and Nursey's Wedding, where she also had a cameo. Trivia *She is the one that killed Warlic in "DragonFable," but mention in her wedding that she didn't kill him properly, and may try to kill him again. Category:Characters Category:Half-Humans Category:Half-Dragons